


Good Vibes

by Omorka



Category: Ghostbusters (1984)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/pseuds/Omorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egon's and Ray's latest gadget has some unintended effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime during the academic year before the start of the first movie. Written for the prompt "nerdgasm" for the LJ Small Fandom Fest, Round Five.

"What in the hell are you two doing in here?" Peter pushed open the door to their "office" - it was really a repurposed lab equipment storage area that the college had reluctantly cleared out for them, but Venkman had carved out a niche for his desk and filing cabinet in the midst of his colleagues' gadgets - and discovered that the route to his corner was blocked by several metal-and-glass pylons. Actually, the route from the door to pretty much anyplace in the room except for Stantz's workbench was blocked, either by the pylons themselves or by the piles of scrap metal that the pylons had obviously been constructed from.

"Oh, Peter, good, you're back," responded Ray, who was standing behind the workbench juggling a glue gun, a soldering iron, and what looked like half a pylon. "Spengler and I were just about ready to test these out. You can help us take down measurements."

"I'm not doing anything until you let me get to my desk and explain what these things are." Peter knelt down to squint at one; it had no visible power source, and the only apparent input or output devices were a trio of lights near the nose-cone, in traffic-light green, amber, and red.

"Just pick them up and move them; we'll have to place them in the array when we start testing." Ray waved at the one closest to him. Peter picked up the one blocking the entrance, and realized they must be mostly hollow - this one was so light he nearly threw it instead of picking it up. He nudged the remaining ones out of the way with his feet, sat down at his desk, and began hunting through the drawers for his lunch.

"And what, exactly, are you testing for?" Peter eyed the thin metal shape beside his desk suspiciously. The amber light blinked impassively at him.

"We think we can set up a pseudomagnetic field that will prevent psychokinetic energy fields from passing through it," said Spengler's voice from below and just behind Venkman's desk. Peter jumped half a foot and turned around to see Egon sitting cross-legged on the floor behind one of the metal shelving units, connecting what looked like a salvaged telephone keypad wired to a remote-control car's transmitter to an oversized version of one of the pylons.

Peter lowered his eyebrows at the physicist. "And exactly how are you guys going to test that? You haven't even seen a ghost, much less brought one back to the lab to run experiments on." He continued searching through the desk. "I still think you guys are way off base. If there's _anything_ paranormal at all to your ghost stories, it's either psychometric impressions being read by people who are in an unusually sensitive mental state, or telepathically shared hallucinations." His hands closed on a brown paper bag in the bottom drawer. "And that's a big, big 'if.' Why couldn't you guys pick something simpler and easier to design experiments for?"

"Oh, like your 'telepathy' card trials that are an excuse to hit on Barnard undergrads?" Ray sniffed from across the room. "At least we have stuff we can publish." He set the pylon he was working on upright. "Okay, Spengler, that's the last one."

Venkman watched them set up the oversized pylon in the center of the room, and six more pylons in a hexagonal pattern around it. "You still haven't told me what you intend to test them on."

Egon made a chalk mark on the floor and added another pylon to the growing array. "A living human also puts off a psychokinetic energy field. The valences aren't the same, but if the field generators work, we should experience detectable resistance when attempting to pass through the plane of the field."

"Wait a minute, Spengs." Peter stood up from his desk, slowly. "You're going to stand in the field when you turn it on? And you expect it to shove you around?"

"The field shouldn't be strong enough to forcibly move us, Venkman." Spengler edged around the desk to make the next two chalk marks; Stantz followed with another pair of pylons. "It should be more of a gentle push." He pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Unless we've miscalculated by more than an order of magnitude."

Peter shook his head. "I'm not sitting in here with one of your untested particle fields, especially if you think it's going to be nudging us around. I'm going to the lounge to eat my lunch, and if it throws one of you guys through the ceiling, don't call me to get you out." He picked his way between the metal gadgets and slipped out the door.

They watched him leave, slightly puzzled looks on their faces. Stantz shrugged. "I suppose it _is_ a little more dramatic than most of his experiments."

"He claims he still doesn't accept our PKE theories. He shouldn't think that these will have any effect at all." Spengler tried to measure the next distance and found himself up against the wall. "I have difficulty taking his research seriously when he's this inconsistent."

"I think he has difficulty taking his own research seriously about half the time." Ray stood up. "Okay, that's this end done."

"I have one more over here." Egon changed direction, marked the floor, and carefully placed the pylon. "There." The hexagonal pattern filled the cramped room. "Let me hook up the power supply, and then we should be ready for the first trial."

Ray grabbed a tripod from the corner and set the video camera onto it, facing the center of the room. "Okay. I have the video recorder ready to go. Let me set up the audio recorder, too." He hunted for blank video- and audiocassettes in the pile on the lab bench, and fed both machines.

"For the first trial, how long should I set the timer for?" Egon clipped down a connection and tied a bundle of cables together with a piece of string.

Ray considered that. "Hmm. Let's start with ten minutes? Even if the field requires some time to build up, by the end of that period it should be noticeable."

"That sounds reasonable." The physicist turned a timer dial on the controller and looked back at Stantz. "Ready?"

"Ready when you are, Spengler." Ray pressed RECORD on both devices and drifted towards the center of the pylon array. Egon flipped a switch, set the controller on the corner of Peter's desk, and took two steps back as the pylon lights changed from blinking amber to steady green.

For a long moment, the two scientists stared at the central pylon, waiting for something to happen.

Then Stantz shivered. "Oh, wow. You feel that, Spengler?"

"Yes," Egon whispered, his eyes wide. "It works."

For a few seconds more, there was silence. Then, "Oh, wow." Ray swallowed, then looked down, then at his hands, and then finally at the camera. "Uh, I guess I should describe this. I'm not feeling a steady push in one direction, which is what we hypothesized - the field should be tugging us counterclockwise around the center of the array. But I am detecting a definite sensation. It's more of a, um, tingling or vibrating sensation. Whole-body. It started barely noticeable, but it's getting stronger." He put a hand to his head. "Uh, I think my hair is standing up." He glanced at Spengler. "It's a little hard to tell, on us."

"Aahh," murmured Egon. His face was starting to flush.

"It's actually rather, ah, pleasant," Ray continued to the camera. Then he turned. "Spengler, are you okay?"

"We made a mistake in the AC-to-DC power conversion in the broadcast power source," Egon said in a voice that was carefully flat. "Instead of a steady field, we're getting an oscillating one." He shivered and caught at the edge of the desk.

"Damn. That would make the, ah, the sensation make sense." Ray looked at his hands, then back at Spengler, who seemed to be having trouble keeping on his feet. "Should be easy enough to fix. Egon, are you all right? You look like you're falling down over there." He took a step towards Egon, and then stopped - the intensity of the sensation had changed when he moved.

It got weaker as he moved closer to the center of the array, and Spengler was over near the edge of it. "Uh-oh."

Egon looked down at his feet and groaned wordlessly. Ray swallowed again, and hastily took the next ten steps across the lab. The buzzing sensation faded, returned and redoubled. By the time he was on the other side of the desk from Spengler, it was nearly overwhelming, and the, well, side effects were making it difficult to walk.

"Spengler?" he asked, holding out a hand.

Egon shook his head, looking away. "I'm sorry, Ray, I - I'm too . . . aroused . . . to think coherently right now."

Ray grinned. "It's okay, Spengler. It's just the field effect; it's doing that to me, too. Do you want me to turn it off?"

"I, ahh . . . no, Ray, I - " The physicist flailed at the metal shelving, catching himself as he half-fell against it.

"Spengler?" Ray edged around the desk, and found himself staring directly into Egon's eyes as his head came up. They were dark, desperate, and brimming over with lust.

"Egon?" he squeaked, as the taller man flung himself away from the shelving directly at Ray, caught him in both arms, and crushed him to himself hungrily.

"Raymond." Egon's voice was a deep, earthy rumble; he sounded like coffee grounds and chocolate. "I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Egon." Ray slid both arms around Spengler's narrow frame. "It's just the machine, like I said - "

"Is it?" Egon murmured. Hesitantly, he leaned in towards Ray.

"Oh," whispered Ray. And then, "_Oh,_" as Egon pressed his lips against his, trembling violently. The engineer held his shaking partner tighter as the taller man's knees began to buckle. He took a small step backwards; Egon followed him, moving them both around the last pylon and pressing Ray gently but firmly against the wall.

"Is this . . . all right?" Egon trailed off, his forehead damp against Ray's.

"It's fine," protested Ray. "I mean, I'm, um, responding to the field effect, too, and this is - " he gasped as Spengler rolled his hips against him gently - "I mean, I'd rather have another warm body to, you know, right?"

"I know." Egon leaned against him, pinning Ray to the wall with his weight. The older man was shaking like a leaf in the wind. "Thank you." He kissed Ray deeply as he ground against him; Ray groped the wall for purchase and thrust back.

The thrumming in their bodies was still getting stronger. He could feel the vibrations in Egon's skin as well as his own. "The field's still building up," Ray whispered into the crook of Egon's neck. "Is it - mmm - is it supposed to do that?"

"Yes, but not - ahh - not at this rate." Egon's eyes were glassy, and his glasses were slipping down his nose unnoticed. "Fortunately, the timer will - oh, please, Ray, harder - will run down in - god, do that again - in less than two minutes."

"Then we'd better hurry, huh?" Ray's hands closed on Egon's narrow hips and pressed him tighter to him as the vibrations from the field throbbed through them both.

"Mmmph," Egon replied, slipping his tongue into Ray's mouth and grinding harder against him. For a moment the only sounds were the quiet swish of cloth against cloth and the rasp of their heavy breathing. Then Ray gripped a swath of Egon's shirt in a fist and babbled upwards at him, "Egon, oh, please, yes" and Egon tucked his head into the crook of Ray's shoulder and growled. The two scientists shuddered against each other, gasping, and then slid bonelessly down the wall in a heap.

Fifteen seconds later, the timer clicked loudly, and the pylons' lights all changed to blinking red. Ray made a noise that was something like "oof," and Egon rolled off of him, half-leaning, half-sitting against the wall.

"A most interesting trial," the physicist puffed. "We definitely have a field effect that can affect a PKE source, although not precisely as theorized. I think we've made some significant strides today."

Ray nodded enthusiastically, getting his breath back, and added "Do we want to save these settings before we reset the equipment?" as he climbed to his feet.

"That seems like an excellent suggestion." Egon looked at the engineer with liquid eyes. "But first, I'm overwhelmed with the desire to cuddle with you for a few minutes and the equally strong desire to take a nap."

Ray glanced obliquely at the older man. "You don't get off very often, do you, Spengler?" He stopped the video camera, removed the tape, dropped it into the filing cabinet, and locked it.

Egon shrugged. "Certainly not with a partner. It's never been particularly relevant to my areas of research before." He began levering himself off the floor, one hand on the wall and the other on the shelving.

Ray nodded, then yawned. "That was kind of . . . intense. And exhausting. Tell you what, why don't we go to lunch, and if that doesn't wake us back up, maybe Peter'll be out of the lounge and we can catch fifteen minutes on the sofa in there."

"For the nap or for cuddling?" Egon followed Ray out the door, an oddly eager look in his eyes.

\---

The pylons were still out and blinking red when Venkman arrived back in the office, but his two colleagues were nowhere in sight. "Can't you guys ever clean up after yourselves?" he grumbled as he wormed his way between them and over to his desk.

A click sounded from the workbench. Peter raised an eyebrow in surprise, and picked his way back over to the lab table. The audiotape recorder had reached the end of a cassette, and was now rewinding.

Venkman watched it spool back to the first reel and stop automatically. He glanced at the pylons blinking silently, then shrugged and pressed PLAY.


End file.
